Hyrulian High
by Legendoffun
Summary: At Hylia, Faron, Farore, Skylar, Din, Erick, Naryu, Lance's high school, they are dealing with problems in their relation and friendships. Can they fix it? Will they make new friends or new enemies? T for slight violence and kidnappings. Complete.
1. Intro

**Thanks SoP for pointing out an important detail. I will merge it. Anyway, just so you know, plenty of people go against that rule.**

**Author's Note: I am starting this story thanks to ****_SkyKly_**** for telling me it is a good idea. I was eager to write this, but I wanted to see the public's opinion first. Well, I guess I should begin...with the introduction! (Rhymes, cool!)**

* * *

**_ Introduction_**

_Hylia Skyloft _is 17, she lives with her dad at Sky-field Apartments. Her favorite thing to do is read books and hang out with her friends. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and her favorite sport is swimming. She is very smart, and she loves when people get along together...though, it isn't really like that with her and Skylar. She has the element, wind.

_Farore Woods_ is 16, and lives with her father in their row house. She loves almost every sport, and is part of the cheerleading group at Hyrulian High. She loves to hang out with her friends Din, Hylia, and Naryu very often, because she loves them. She has brown hair, and green eyes. She can change landscapes, and has the element of earth.

_Diana Eldis_, who prefers to be called _Din_, is 16 years old, has red hair, and hazel colored eyes. Her favorite thing to do is play sports. She despises when people don't get along with her, and hates when people tease her (which would explain why she hates Karane's teasing in 'Camp Hyrule'). She often is found with her friends during lunch time and the weekend breaks. She has the element of fire.

_Naryu Lanara_ is 17 years old, and she has light blue hair, and dark blue eyes. She is often found talking with friends, or playfully teasing them about something. She goes to every class, and doesn't like to lie. At all. She normally is found cheering _Farore _on while she pratices, for something. She has the element of water.

* * *

_Skylar Skice_ is 17, and has dirty blonde hair. He likes _Hylia, _but he doesn't know why she hates him. He likes to do sports, but mainly, it is only to impress Hylia. He is usually found hanging out with his friends, Lance, Faron and Erick. He has the power of clones.

_Lance Lanes _is 16 years old, and has red hair and green eyes. He loves sports, likes Naryu, and normally, gets embarrassed when he pops in at the wrong time . He likes to play soccer because he is good at it, and hangs out with the rest. He has the power of ice.

_Faron Forest _is 16, has brown hair and green eyes, and likes when everyone is not angry. He is a bit like Farore, and her cheerfulness and her laugh is why he likes her. When people talk to him about her, he gets nervous. He has the power of light.

_Erick Elvins _is 17, has dark blue hair, and black eyes. He likes Din because she is very nice, excluding Farore. He is usually found running laps around the school, and sometimes, he crashes into Din. When he is nervous, he says "...well... I'll tell you later." though sometimes, he never comes back to _tell you later_. He can melt things with his magma power.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

_Hylia's P.O.V_

Hylia walked toward the school, mumbling regrets. I was going to school with her middle school enemy, Skylar. He liked her, she hated him. There was no stopping their 'frenemyship'. She just couldn't stand her.

She would try to think of ways to avoid him, but they limited to only one...ignoring him.

_Farore's P.O.V_

Wow, Hyrule High was where she was going for school! How lucky of her father to convince - er, - get them to let her in. She would be great at almost everything. She could cheer-lead, she would smile, she could tutor people, she was great! She skipped her way right into the yard, and up the steps. Her day was bright ahead, and her future...romantic. She never had a clue that she would bright a few other students day, when she scuttled inside. She immediately headed to her locker and opened it. School books, bag, schedule, yeah she tidied them and just started to look at the paper.

1\. Algebra/Pre-Calculus (Math)

2\. Physical Education (P.E.)

3\. Study Hall

4\. Science

5\. Lunch Break

6\. Study Hall

7\. Hylian (Instead of English)

8\. History (Modern and Past)

9\. Foreign Language

10\. Art

The class were almost an hour-long, and for a second, Farore's smile faded, _that schedule looks **really **long, and I won't enough time to cheer people up..._

_Din's P.O.V_

_School, ugh, I don't really want to. I just want the sports, not the schooling. It is just words coming out of your teacher's mouth...utterly disappointing. Very boring. Something I might fall asleep on._

Din was pondering at what the day might bring, she wished her schedule just said 'gym' and everything else was crossed out. It would relieve her so much. The thing is, Din is an expert at sports, but isn't the most intelligent. She usually is the one who sits in the back row of the class, in the corner where the teacher can't see her, and she can't see them. She grabbed her books, walked into the class room, and sat down by a window. She saw some guys doing small laps or doing flips. She wished she was in their place. She would gladly want school to almost end. Her P.E. class was...last. Yeah, last, utterly disappointing.

_Naryu's P.O.V_

Naryu dashed across the yard and inside. She searched her locker, and finally stopped when she found her phone. She tidied her locker, locked it up, and ran back to where she _had _been. But, someone else was _there_.

"Excuse me darling, was this your spot?" She asked, snorting lightly

"Yes, can you find a diff -"

"No, sit in the back, sheesh, you stink of something... ah, something really disgusting...is that **jeans**!? Don't you know you have to wear the school outfit?" She pointed to Naryu's black fabric jeans

"Yeah, we have school outfits?"

"Yes we have school outfits - oh he is coming this way!" She suddenly squealed, and whirled her hair.

Naryu stepped backwards, and her heel dug into someone's foot.

"OW! That hurts!" A voice said from behind her

"You numb-wit," the girl hissed, "that is Lance, the cutest boy in the next three classes!"

"I'm sorry -"

"You better be sorry!" The girl said angrily

"Oh, uh, are you new here?" He asked

"Yeah, sorry about your foot." Naryu said, taking a different spot. He followed her, and sat down. "Well, that's alright, it happens a lot, but man, you have an angry heel."

Naryu laughed anxiously, "yeah, I guess I do."

_Lance's P.O.V_

_I was walking back inside the class, and passed a few rows, when I felt pain soar thru my body, and I said 'OW!' very loudly. It turned out that a new student had done the minor 'crime'. But it couldn't have been on purpose, she probably didn't see me. I walked to her spot and sat down. I wanted to ask her name, but class started...unfortunately.  
_

_Erick's P.O.V_

_When I arrived in the classroom, my eyes darted quickly to this girl I never met. She had fiery red hair, and her eyes...almost describable like a beautiful painting. She was very quiet, and her eyes were saddened. She wasn't happy, that is a similar thing to say. I could imagine her bright smile, lit over her face, and the room would bright. Aah, how I wished for that moment right then._

_Faron's P.O.V_

_Arrival in the room wasn't so bad as I thought. There was a pretty girl sitting next to my spot, and I assumed it was the new girl, Farore. I liked her the moment I saw her flash a smile in my direction._

"Forest, sit down already." The teacher said, noticing that I had stopped midway in my tracks. I blushed slightly, before sitting in my spot. "Hey." I whispered. "Hi, I'm Farore." She whispered back. It was going to be better than I thought...

_Skylar's P.O.V_

_I stared. There she was, Hylia Skyloft, crush of my life, and I will never forget her. That is what is going on inside my head. I was so lucky. I got a spot next to her. Yes! This is going to be the best day of my life! And she can't do nothing about it! I screamed in my head, as I sat next to her, during the teacher's speech. This is going to be the best day ever!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes it will be the best day ever, just not for you Skylar, haha. _SkyKly_, I am thanking you a million times for your precious reviews to Camp Hyrule and the rest. I am trying to have 1,000 words not reviews per chapter, but that usually doesn't happen for introductions. This is not my original story, I had rewrote it because the first version was cheesy. If you want to see it, I will label it 'One-shots: Hyrule High Original Story' if you want me to, but I am not sending it out anytime soon. I have to leave Friday, so let me know today, which is Thursday, the last one of April?**


	2. Entering The Lunch Room: Girl's POV's

**Author's Note: As I said before, thanks to _SkyKly _for motivating me :D Oh, I should mention that it is Modern day. I hoped you liked the chapters before :D I would have sent it in last night, by I was to tired, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Hylia's P.O.V_

_I must admit, why is Skylar sitting next to me? Doesn't he remember how much I dislike him?  
_

I stared at Skylar for a minute, and then he looked at me and grinned.

"Hey." He whispered

"Find a different seat." I grumbled

"Why? I like you a lot, why would I want a different spot?" He whispered back

"HYLIA! SKYLAR! No whispering during class!" Shouted the teacher. We both jumped up at the yell, and then sat back down. I don't know why, but my cheeks are burning. Wait... why am I blushing?

I shift in my spot and look at my notebook, ignoring the stares of my classmates. I'm hoping they can't see I'm blushing. Blushing real hard. I walked out the room after the bell rung 30 minutes later. I immediately unlocked my locker and stuffed my stuff inside.

"Hey, Hylia!" I heard a voice shout

I slammed my locker and put on the most furious look I could muster.

"What is it, Skylar?" I asked, really annoyed

"Oh, I wanted to know if... Hylia?"

"What!"

"Oh... I wanted to know if you would like to sit with me at lunch."

"Of course...not! Why would I sit with you!" I said, sticking out my tongue, "you're nothing but gross!"

"Hey, you can't blame me back then for liking science class and such..."

"I can too!" I said, running off.

_I wish he wasn't at this school, he is so annoying!_

_Erick's P.O.V_

_The girl I was sitting next to was Diana Eldis, though she prefers to be called Din. She's rather cute.  
_

My spot wasn't far from her's. I don't know why, but it just seemed like 'Love at First Sight', a book I had happened to be reading last night. It was rather intriguing, I'll say.

I was listening to nobody, until I heard, "Erick and Diana, you two are science partners. Daisy and..."

_Yes! I get Din! Sweet!_

_Farore's P.O.V_

_I didn't have any love at first sights, but I liked them all. They all looked nice. I mean, at least **some of them **did. _

The teacher was sitting at their desk, glancing at extra credit papers as we left. I stopped, because I remembered something.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked, looking at my shoes, "you...you..." I lost my words, and blushed slightly. "You spelled my name wrong, it's 'Farore', not 'Faroe'..."

He looked up at me and smiled slightly, "sorry." He walked up to the board and erased my name. "So, Farore, what brings you here?"

"Well... it's...education?" I said, inching near the door.

"Oh, that's nice."

"By." I said, running out.

I rushed towards my locker, and spun the dial.

_7,3,9,2,6,4,1... click!_

It opened, and I noticed a note. I put my things inside, and walked to lunch. I was passing by a hallway, when someone grabbed my wrist...

"Hi, did you get my note?" Said a voice

I tried to make out the speaker, but the dark wasn't helping. But,the character must have known what I was thinking, for they stepped into the light. It was a boy about 17.

"I'm Faron." He said, smiling at me

"Oh, hello, I'm Farore." I said, smiling back

"Want to sit with me at lunch?" He asked

"Uh, sure." I said, feeling goosebumps on my arm

_Din's P.O.V_

_Thank goodness class is over. I am dying to eat. I mean, what would I do if there was no such thing as lunch break?_

I walked through the halls, smiling at everyone as I passed. I ran as fast as I could toward the cafeteria, and ended up crashing into someone.

"Sorry."

"Oh that's alright. My name is Hylia."

"Nice to meet you Hylia, my name is Diana, but I like to be called Din."

"Oh, want to sit with me? For lunch?" She asked

"Yeah sure, I wasn't sitting -"

"Din! Din!"

I spun around and met eyes with... oh gosh, the cutest boy in class?!

"Hey, want to sit next to me at lunch?" He asked, smiling a very charming smile

"Oh...Well... I... I was going to sit next to Hylia here, but can she sit with us as well instead?"

He looked a little downcast, but then said, "sure, she can...sit."

I smiled at Hylia, who returned the favor.

_Naryu's P.O.V_

_I walked into the busy cafeteria, and spotted an empty spot._

_Lucky me..._

"Who are you?" A voice asked, "and what ate you doing in mt spot?!"

"Oh...it's yours? I didn't see any bags or stuff to show -"

"It is mine now." She replied, snagging the spot before I could get to it. I sigh in defeat and walked off.

"Hi, I am new, my name is Erin. Do you want to sit with me?" A girl politely asked, patting part of a bench.

I sit down, nodding. "What do you do for fun?" I asked, before pushing a bit of food down my throat.

"...well...I don't do anything with anyone...every since...an accident that leaked to a few people, but don't worry about it, I will...what about you?" She said, stabbing her muffin.

I laughed, then replied, "well, you are they first person who wanted ti speak positively about me."

"Oh...ok."

I smiled at her, then stuffed the rest of my food down my mouth. She seemed very nice. She had medium wavy brown hair, green eyes, and a few freckles were dotted over her face.

"By the way," she said, smiling, "I did not catch your name."

"It's Naryu." I simply said, getting up and waving good-by.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I did not add the guys point of views, but writing on a tablet takes forever! I hope you enjoyed, please comment, PM and such if you have questions. If you send in any reviews/comments before my next chapter I will reply to them. By!**


	3. Guy's POV: Old Friend? Or New Enemy?

****Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because I did!  
**

* * *

_Skylar's P.O.V_

_Strange why Hylia can never forgive me. It gets complicated sometimes, when she acts that stubborn._

I got my food, and sat down.

"Hey Skylar, why don't you have Hylia sitting next to you?" A voice asked

"Get out of my hair Tao." I grumbled angrily, "I don't need you."

"Why? I thought you were dating her?" Tao taunted

"Ugh, just leave me alone!" I said, stuffing my mouth.

"Ha ha, Skylar has his mouth full, but why don't you join us again?" A voice asked

"Mara? What are you doing here at this school?" I asked, rather surprised

"I came to see my little pumpkin..." Mara said

She had orange-brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. Her smile was rather wicked-looking, and she wore a purple t-shirt, with black shorts. Her sneakers matched, and she flashed a smile at me.

_This...could be trouble... _

_Faron's P.O.V_

_I was thankful for lunch. It was delicious. I ate it quickly, and walked over to Farore._

"Hey Farore!" I shouted, rushing to her.

"Hello Faron." She replied, sticking food into her mouth," I am going to take the time to *munch* chew my food, if you don't mind."

I laughed slightly, and sat down next to her.

"It has been so long since I have seen you." She said smirking

"Yeah, I remember the first time we met..."

_XXXVisionXXX_

_'Mom, who is coming over?'_

_'Why, it's the new girl from your school, Farore.'_

_'Farore? Who is she?'_

_'The new girl from your school...'_

_..._

_A girl waltzed into the room and smiled brightly._

_'Hi! I'm Farore! But you can just call me Faro!'_

_"Oh hey, I'm Faron.'_

_'You don't mind if I just call you 'Woods' right?'_

_'No, not at all, Faro!'_

XXX_Present_XXX

"Yeah, that was so long ago!" I exclaimed, relaxing slightly

"I didn't even recognize you earlier!" She said

"I've changed a lot." I replied, standing up, "I got to go drop my stuff off at my locker, I'll see you."

Farore nodded, smirked, then continued eating.

I walked out the room, and entered the hallway. I put my things inside, then turned around.

"Hey Faron, what brings you here?"

"Hi Mara, who are you looking for?"

"Well, I wanted to know if Skylar got back together with Hylia."

I stood still for a moment.

"Ah, not that I know of, why?"

"I was just a little...worried about him... I remember when we were dating during junior high...and then _she _came along...oh, forget what I said, my mother says I have spells during the time Skylar left, bad memory spells. See you Farore!"

I shrugged, and stalked back into the cafeteria. Mara was always strange...always.

_Erick's P.O.V_

_I didn't think Skylar's old girlfriend Mara would be at this school, but with Hylia here, this could be a exciting-to-watch 'episode'._

I rushed out into the hallway and into the classroom. I plopped my history books down in a chair, and walked back out. I peeked out into the hallway and saw Hylia. Then I saw Mara appear.

"Mara, what are _you _doing here?" I heard Hylia hiss

"Oh, visiting the boyfriend I loved, and the guy you..._kissed_." Mara spat the last word out angrily, "and I'm here to make you miserable. You've spoiled Skylar, he hates me because of you. It's all your fault."

I watched her push Hylia on the the floor, and scrape appeared on Hylia's wrist.

"Just leave me alone Mara."

"Never!" She said, grabbing Hylia and banging her into a wall. Hylia started to get hurt badly, and she was injured. Sadly, I must admit that Hylia soon slumped against the locker she was slammed into, and fell into an unconscious state. I didn't even know Mara could do that, so...violently. Then I saw Mara pull out a pocket knife. That mad me run out of my hiding place.

"Mara don't!" I shouted, "don't darken your record. I know you're better than this...I promise I'll help you as long as you don't kill her...she's...a good person."

"A good person?" Mara mused, "she isn't good at all. She stole my boyfriend, and polluted him. She made him **hate **me! How is she good at all?"

"Mara please, you heard what I said. Don't hurt her. Please..." I mumbled

"Fine Erick, only because your my twin brother. But don't get in my way. **Don't ever**." She said, walking out of sight. I crept over to Hylia and shook her. She awoke a couple of moments later, but she had a bad bruise.

"What happened?" She asked me, holding her head.

"You...tripped and hit the locker." I lied

"Well that could explain the dent." Hylia said, looking at the almost broken locker, "and it's only my first week too."

"I'm sorry." I said

"What?" She asked, looking at me

"I met, I'm sorry that you tripped and hurt yourself." I lied, walking back into my classroom. I sat down in my spot, and silently sulked. It wasn't going to be the best day, it was going to be the _worst_.

_Lance's P.O.V_

_I spotted Hylia and Erick at a locker, but I had no idea what happened. I had to go to my last class._

I entered the room, and saw several girls looking at me. I then spotted Naryu, sitting next to Erin...talking. I had no idea that she was friends with her. I tried walking toward them, but that probably wasn't a good idea.

"What do you want Lance?" Erin immediately hissed, standing up and glaring at me

"I...I wanted to talk to Naryu."

"Trying to break another girl's heart? I don't think so. You are a bad influence on nice girls like her." She said to me, angrily

"Hey, I didn't mean anything mean, I just wanted to talk to her."

"Well, she doesn't need to talk to _you_." She spat, "I'm tired of what you did to me."

"It was an accident..."

XXX Past Moment XXX

_'Erin, stay away!'_

_'No Lance, I can help you!'_

_'No you can't, leave!'_

_'Aah! Lance...why...?'_

_'Erin! No! i hate powers, I wish they never existed...'_

_Present..._

"I told you to stay away, it was an accident!"

"It wasn't my fault!" She spoke back

"Erin admit it, it _was _your fault!" I shouted back at her

"What was and wasn't your fault?" Naryu asked

I had forgotten she was there...

"Uh...that I accidentally burned Erin's cookies."

"As if." Erin replied

"Yeah, I burnt them...for a bake sale... so, Na -"

"Leave her alone, Lance." Erin said, pouting

"Fine." I said, sticking my tongue out at her, then sitting in my spot.

_I will speak to Naryu..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Really early chapter huh? Well, I felt in the mood, so I decided to send it in. Hope you liked it, and please review! Tell me, should I change it to T because of Mara, and later on?**


	4. Hylia's Disappearance

********Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This time, I will try to make all of their point of views in the same chapter ok? Thanks.******  
**

* * *

_Friday,_

_Streets of Hyrule,_

_4:07 PM_

_Hylia's P.O.V_

_I can't believe I messed up in the first week already. I feel terrible..._

I trudged home, very upset. Then I heard footsteps behind me. Who was it?

I spun around, and was knocked out.

...

"How do you feel?" I heard a voice snarl.

"Who are you?" I choked, for something was pressuring my lungs, "I got to *gasp* get fresh *gasp* air!"

"Oh, air? Why didn't you say so?" I heard the voice cackle, as a gust of wind rushed in. It was cold. Freezing.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to find the character. It was a girl, wearing an orange suit, and she wasn't alone. A girl in purple, black and mauve were with her.

They all laughed at me, while the one in orange (who I assumed was the leader) walked over to me. She held my chin up and looked at me. "Well Hylia," she spat, "a friend of ours wants you gone, so we are here to do our job." She gagged me, and thrust me in a bag. I felt myself get thrust into something, and blacked out.

* * *

_Streets of Hyrule_

_4:16 PM_

_Faron's P.O.V_

I was walking Farore home, and we turned the last corner. I spotted something shining in the distance and told Farore to wait. I grabbed the shining item, which was a pendant, in the grass. I searched for who it belonged to, and spotted some engravings. _Hylia Skyloft_.

_Wasn't that our new student? Along with Diana, Naryu and Farore? Did she drop this, or did someone take her?_

I decided that after I dropped Farore off, I would run over to Skylar's. When we arrived at Farore's home, she smiled at me, and left. Then I ran off toward Skylar's. I didn't want to waste one minute.

3 minutes later...

I dragged myself to his door, and knocked.

The door opened, and Skylar's surprised face stared at me.

"What's up Faron?" He said, letting me in the small house. He lived with his dad and younger sister. His dad was a news-reporter, and his sister was in her room.

He handed me a glass of water, then made me sit on a chair.

"What is it?" He asked, looking a bit tired

"Man, I don't mean to bother you, but...Hylia's gone missing. And it's only her second week."

"What?!" Skylar said, as he leapt toward the phone. He dialed a number, and I heard some part of his conversation.

"Is Mara there?"

'_Yea, what do you want?'_

"Can I speak to her?"

'_Sir, my daughter didn't want you to call her, she rather see you in person, last I heard, was that she was at Sam's Smoothies, if you know where that is, go ahead and see her.'_

Skylar hung up, and rushed into his room. I followed, and saw him stuff things in his duffel bag. Rope, hoodie, snack. Pocket knife...what-so-not.

"Man, what are you doing?" I said, my eyes widening, when he stuck the pocket knife inside.

"I'm getting Hylia. Now you go home, and don't do anything."

"Shouldn't you call the police?" I asked, rather worried for his safety.

He put on the hoodie, and his eyes darkened. "No, this is personal."

I watched him jump out the window and disappear in the distance. I looked around the room, and noticed an open drawer. All of them had locks, and I crept over to it. It was a book, looked like something I could study. I stuffed it in my bag and walked out.

Little did I know, that was a terrible mistake.

* * *

_Naryu's Home_

_4:36 PM_

_Naryu's P.O.V_

_I walked back and forth in my room, wondering at what I should do._

I wondered why Erin acted so mean to Lance, and why nothing really made since. It was so strange, nothing seemed right. What was going on? I had a glass of water, and I pulled it out of the glass. It was a power I had when I was young, and I had no idea how I got it in the first place. It was pretty cool, and I learned how to do other tricks as well.

I walked back and forth, until I heard the doorbell ring. I put the water back in the glass.

_Who is it?_

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I opened the door, and saw Lance.

"Can I come in?" He said, looking around

"Sure."

"Is Erin here?"

"No."

He let out a breath, and walked in.

"Naryu, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" I asked, feeling a little excited, in fact, I had goosebumps.

"Don't listen to Erin, she just hates me for...an accident that happened 10 years ago. Every since, my friendship with her evaporated. Please just listen to me. Don't be a second Erin. Don't be."

"Ok, what is it?" I said

"I have these weird powers, and... I think they're...strange. I feel even more unstable when Erin is around, but I can control it better when you are with me..." He said, looking me in the eyes. I blushed slightly,

"I-I-I don't know... I have family, and they need me..."

"Na-ryuu!" A voice shouted from upstairs, "Nar-u?"

_Not Allen._

"Naryu!" He said, coming down the stairs.

He had black hair and blue eyes, and a grin was on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, rather aggravated

"I finally found your diary! Yeah!" He said, grinning, waving my diary in the air.

"Hey!" I said, trying to snatch it, "give it back!"

"Nuh uh, I need that key of yours!" He said, using his super speed to steal my diary key, which I always tied around my neck.

He was about to get away, when I pulled water out of the vase nearby, and made him slip. I took them back, and frowned at him angrily. He trudged back up stairs, mumbling that he would 'find it again'. I put the water back in the vase and sat down.

"Y-You have powers too?" I heard Lance say.

_I had forgotten he was still here..._

* * *

_Erick's Home_

_4:49_

_Erick's P.O.V_

_I heard the phone ring, and Dad answered it. He was talking to someone on the other line, and it seemed like they were talking about Mara._

I left the room, and went upstairs. Mara did go to Sam's Smoothies, and I had forgotten. I grabbed my backpack, and went into the garage. I got on my bike, and pulled it outside. Then I pedaled toward my destination. I arrived five minutes later. I had to know who was meeting my sister. And what they wanted.

I spotted Mara eating her favorite orange-whipped cream mix. She loved that. I walked up to the man at the counter, and got my favorite, triple strawberry-whipped cream mix.

"Mara, someone was asking for you." I said, as I approached her.

"Oh, I hope it wasn't Hylia." She replied

"I don't think it was her." I replied back, relaxing in the sun.

"So, brother, what are you doing here?"

"I came to protect you, because that caller didn't sound happy in the least. _Not at all_. I'll be back in a moment." I said, walking around a corner, and peeking out. So far so good. Then I saw Skylar approaching her. He looked angry.

"Mara, what did you with Hylia?" He said

"I didn't do anything with Hylia." She replied, licking her ice cream

Skylar glared at her, "Mara, tell me where she is, now."

"I don't know where she is." Mara replied

Skylar's eyes narrowed, and he whacked Mara's ice cream on the floor. Mara jumped up.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know she hates you? She hates me too! Why do you even care about her? She is so selfish. She doesn't care about anyone. You think you can demand answers I don't know, hate me, and knock my ice cream on the side-walk?" She slapped Skylar across the face and tried to walk away.

Skylar grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

_"Where is she Mari? Where?" _He said angrily

"I don't know, leave me alone!" She said, kicking Skylar and running off. I gasped, then stepped into the light. Mara ran behind me.

"What's going on?" Skylar said

"Skyce, just leave Mara alone, she is telling the truth."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"If my sister is somewhere, I have the responsibility to protect her. Even from you."

"Well, Erick," he spat angrily, "do you know that Hylia has gone missing? Huh? Do you?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you liked the last chapter, and this one. I needed a bit of action, so Hylia got kidnapped. Please review. Hope you enjoyed! By!**


	5. Skylar Saves Hylia & the Gift She Gave

********Author's Note: You previously were told that Hylia has been kidnapped, and Erick is Mara's brother. The rating is 'T' for safety. Warning: Hylia gets slightly tortured.  
********

* * *

********Chapter 6 ********

* * *

_Saturday,_

_Somewhere in Hyrule City_

_Hylia's P.O.V_

_I woke up feeling my bones and muscles ache because of my uncomfortable place. I would never get out. They barely feed me, never the less, let me see the light. It was a dark room the shut me inside, and the only thing that lit the room was a fairy inside of a jar. I could barely see that this room had a mattress and blankets, or the chair and desk. It was barely lit, and I was thankful that I hadn't been kidnapped on a weekday. Though I didn't even want to be kidnapped. I started thinking of Skylar, and imaging him angrily walking back and forth, but I shut that out of my mind, for I never loved Skylar, and he probably would return the hate. I imagined my father's worry and concern._

The door flung open, and my captor grabbed my chain and dragged me up. "The boss demands you get a little exercise."

"It's Mara isn't it?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"It none of your business," she replied, flinging me out the room and shutting the door behind her, "but your going to get the exact amount _you need_."

She pushed me into a room, which seemed like a deserted arena. "What's this? A race track?" I asked, stumbling down the steps because of the chains around my feet. She didn't reply but, pushed me inside of it. I rolled just in time. I examined my surroundings and spotted a door at the other side. It started to open. I rushed toward, thinking it was my escape, but ran backwards, before stumbling. It wasn't my escape, it was wild dogs. I ran as fast as I could and tried to climb the edge. I got on top, before being grabbed. They took of my chains, and then flung me back inside. I got up immediately and ran for my life, those fangs looked vicious...

* * *

_Hyrule Alleyway,_

_11:27_

_Erick's P.O.V_

"She didn't kidnap Hylia!" I shouted at Skylar angrily, "she's innocent!"

"Yeah right, she hated Hylia ever since she met!"

"Stop! Skylar, I didn't hire or kidnap Hylia. I only hated her because _you _suddenly liked her even we you decided we should date. Then _you _decided to break up our relationship because _you _said it was '_to complicated_'. What kind of idiot are you? Don't you remember those words, and how hurt I felt? Do you!" Mara screamed at him angrily, "or are you still heartless and hateful of the one you _used to love_?"

Skylar looked at her and spat, "I broke it up because you are a self-centered per -"

I pushed Skylar backwards and grabbed Mara's hand and ran.

"Our friendship is over Erick!" I heard Skylar shout, "don't even come to me again, and if you see me in the hall, don't even bother to say hello!"

I rushed away, Mara in tow. I finally stopped by a bookstore. I watched Mara face changed, and she started to sob, before her legs buckled.

"Why does he hate me! He used to love me!" She wailed mournfully

I hated Skylar for immediately thinking it was my sister Mara. He didn't know we were related, because I lied about her. I said my mother took her in when she was 5 and I was 7.

* * *

_Naryu's Home_

_11:38_

_Naryu's P.O.V_

_I had completely forgotten that Lance was there. He stared at me, his eyes widening._

"Please don't tell anyone!" I pleaded, looking at him, "or I won't be excepted anywhere!"

"I won't tell," he replied, "I'm just like you." He then showed me his powers, but told me to keep it a secret to. I sighed in relief.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, checking the time and seeing it was '11:41'. "I can make lunch if you want."

"I'm hungry!" Allen shouted from a different room.

"Ok, hush Allen!" I shouted back, before looking at Lance. "Sure." He replied, grinning eagerly, I got off the couch and went into the kitchen. I saw Allen rush into the living room. And I heard what he said also.

"You know Naryu has a crush on this boy at school?" Allen asked

"No..." Lance replied

"Well, she does. She talks about him at dinner, but she never told me his number so I could prank call him." Allen replied

"uh, that sounds rather evil Allen."

"It is evil!" Allen laughed

I heard someone face-palm themselves, and I figured it was Lance.

"Do you know anyone in her class that makes her blush, laugh and smile at the same time?" Allen quizzed.

"Er, um, -"

I ran into the room shouting, "_Allen Parker Lanara_! You go upstairs right this instant young man, and don't come down until I call you!"

"What ever mom!" He shouted, before running upstairs, "Naryu and Lance in a tree -"

"Shut up!" I screamed angrily, before saying, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." And running back into the kitchen. I heard Lance laugh. I blushed slightly, then laughed quietly, before whispering, "I just revealed my crush to the entire [fan fiction] world."

* * *

_Faron's Home,_

_11:58_

_Faron's P.O.V_

_I entered my room and plopped the notebook on my desk before sitting down and opening it.  
_

On the front it read,

**Skylar's (the word was scratched out):**

**Nosy Sisters, KEEP OUT!**

_I'm not his sisters.  
_

_I opened it and started reading. I like Mara, she's really nice_ (This was a couple of years ago), _but I also like the new girl, Hylia Skyloft. She's so pretty. I'm turning 15 next week._

_...(Various unimportant writing)...  
_

_I broke up with Mara because our relationship was to...complicated. I hate to say it, but she starting acting mean when I broke up with her. Hylia seems to hate me, and the only reason I broke up was because I loved her..._

_...(More unimportant various writing)..._

_After my disappearance for about 3 days, I have these strange powers, I finally got used to them, and can control them._

...

Faron was peacefully reading when the door slammed shut and someone downstairs shouted, "I'm home!" It was Faron's sister, Ariana [who has brown hair and hazel eyes, smiles a lot, and is 11 years old], and she was very nosy. He heard her run upstairs and rush into her room. A moment later she darted inside Faron's room.

"Hey big brother, Far, what's up?" She said, putting a baseball cap backwards on her head, "whatch'a doing?"

"Don't even do that." I said, closing the book and taking my hat back, "I don't want you hair, in my hats."

"Why?" She asked, pretending she was a wolf [little did I know she could change into some land animals like a bird, dog, cat and wolf...].

"Because, it would bring bad luck, and I would lose the hat." I lied, getting up and going downstairs. "What lunch?" I asked

"Sure!" She said, rushing downstairs after me on all four.

* * *

_Farore's Home_

_12:02_

_Farore's P.O.V_

_I was texting Faron, but he didn't pick up. I was wondering what was going on. I grabbed my sandwich, and headed to the house phone since my battery was dying [and I don't notice (or don't try to) when I texting]._

I dialed his home number and waited for the other line to pick up.

(_The Phone Call)..._

_Farore: One sheep over the fence, two sheep over the fence, three sheep over the fence [just so you know, I never do this 'sheep over the fence']..._

_Faron: Hello? Farore?_

_Farore: The one and only, what's going on? I sent you like 10 messages! [hyperbole/ exaggeration, it was 4]_

_Faron: I had to make lunch, what's up?_

_Farore: What's up is the clouds and smoke, where's Hylia?_

_Faron: She disappeared, and Skylar thinks Mara did it...but don't worry, we'll [meaning Skylar, not Faron (who is lying right now)] find her._

_Farore (in a disappointed and sad tone): Oh...I hope you guys find her, by._

_Faron: Bye Farore_

_...End of call..._

I hung up the phone and plopped on the couch. I wasn't very worried for Hylia, I knew she could take care of herself...I hope. I munched on some fries from dinner, and flipped on the TV.

_ Junk. Trash. Ha ha ha! That was so old... Stupid Junk..._

I turned off the TV. The back door swung open, and in popped Forest [who has dark brown hair and green eyes, and is 13], my brother, who is 12.

"Hey Faro," He said, jumping on the couch, "where's your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" I said, rather surprised

"Weren't you talking to a '_hottie_' on the phone?" He asked, using the term I had told my older sis about, especially when I was talking about Faron.

"Er, I, well..." I mumbled

"You were? That was a guess, don't worry I won't tell." He said, grabbing some of my fries and flipping the TV on again. I chuckled, as he said the same thing I was thinking.

"Junk. Trash. Ha ha ha! That was so old...Stupid Junk..."

I laughed, and exited the room.

* * *

_Lance's Home_

_12:37_

_Lance's P.O.V_

_I left after my good lunch and walked home._

Upon entering the house, I spotted my younger sister Aryll [who is 11, and has blonde hair and green eyes], reading a book. She slammed it shut and threw it across the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"They said Susan isn't coming back! And the others died without her! And now she can't visit them!"

I realized that she was reading _The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Last Battle_.

"And I hate that stupid ape Shift!" She yelled, before blowing her nose with a tissue.

"Oh, how disappointing..." I mumbled, walking upstairs and into my room. I sat down and turned on the TV.

_Junk. Trash. Ha ha ha! That was so old... Stupid Junk..._

I flipped it off, and looked at my clock.

12:40.

It was going to be a long time until my father came home from work, which ends for him around 4. As soon as I was home, I wasn't allowed to leave. And I had forgotten. I took a cold shower, then changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I sat down at the table and starting doing a drum roll.

"Aryll come here!" I said

I heard footsteps, and saw Aryll blowing her nose and mumbling, "why didn't they change it so the four would be reunited?"

She threw the tissue in the trash before blowing her nose, and dropping that tissue into the trash can.

"Because there has to be a twist." I replied.

* * *

_Din's Home_

_1:04_

_Din's P.O.V_

_I walked into my room and sat down upon my bean bag chair._

I heard that Hylia had gone missing, and if she was ever found, she might look like a wild wreak. Not that she is, or any offense towards her [and the fan fictioners that love Hylia] and her family.

My younger brother Danny [who was 12, and he had coal-black hair with blue eyes], walked into my room without knocking.

"What did I tell you?" I growled, focusing on him

"That you would burn me if I ever stepped foot inside, and that didn't happen." He said, knowing I would never try to hurt him in my right mind [because if you are in your wrong mind, you will do things you regret].

"Well, can you please leave, I need to think something over."

"Sure." He replied, leaving the room. When he was gone, I played the 'Mission Impossible song' and started writing clues to Hylia's disappearance. At the end, when I had played it five times, I had a good list. I started dancing to it one more time, doing flips and hand stands. I got up and was about to leave the room when I noticed a camera. I picked it up, and it said 'live feed'. I grumbled, "really Danny?" before powering it off, and walking to his room, this time, he was going to be turned into ashes (no, not really).

* * *

_Somewhere by Hyrule_

_1:47_

_Skylar's P.O.V_

_I found the tracks of a van near where a civilian said he saw her last, and found my way to an old and large warehouse. I walked to the back door, and pulled out my lasso. I wasn't intending on hurting anyone, just tying them up. I entered the warehouse, and heard something like laughing, barking, and screaming. And I recognized the screaming...it was Hylia. I rushed after the noise until I came to an arena, Hylia inside, being chased by dogs. I saw the captor laughing._

"Your exercise is almost done my dear." The girl laughed crudely. I walked behind her, and gagged her, and then tied her up. I lowered myself into the arena, and pulled out the whistle that was around the girl's neck.

_'Tweet!' _It went, and the dogs stopped and ran toward a door I hadn't noticed. Hylia stopped, and fell to the ground. I rushed over to her limp body and picked her up. She had new injuries which would probably leave a scar mark, and one was under her bangs. I carried her out of there, and when we were outside, called the police and ambulance.

..._An Hour Later_...

Hylia had her injuries treated by the medics, and woke up. The police found the rest of the captors, and they were fined, and sent to jail. While I was helping Hylia walk home, she said, "I'm sorry Skylar, I shouldn't have always thought you to be ruthless... thanks for saving me."

I barely smiled. "They don't know who hired them to take you...yet."

"I know," Hylia said. We were at her house. She stopped and looked at me, before giving me a kiss, "I love you..." She ran to her home, and ran inside.

I sighed, and walked home. Erick and Mara are going to talk and confess. I know it was them...

* * *

**Author's Note: That was the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you enjoyed it. Hylia is healing her relationship with Skylar! Woo! Please review!  
**


	6. What's Happening Next?

****************Author's Note:******** Here it is, chapter 7. You might still be excited for chapter 11. If you would like, I might write a story about their siblings, but that would be the sequel. Hope you are as excited for this chapter as I am. I'm going to start in the order of Hylia, Farore, Naryu, Din, Erick, Lance, Faron and then Skylar.  
********

* * *

********Chapter 7********

_Hylia's Home  
_

_Saturday, 3:38_

_Hylia's P.O.V_

_I rushed into my home, locking it quickly. Why had I kissed Skylar again? And was Mara behind it?_

I walked upstairs only to stop and spot my dad. I rushed up to him, tears slipped down. I hadn't seen him in hours!

"Dad!" I shouted, hugging him immediately, "oh dad!"

"My sweet heart..." He mumbled, hugging me, "I was so worried."

"I was worried about you. I'm sorry I did something so foolish as to walk by myself in the dangerous streets." I muttered, tears falling off the tip of my nose. "I should have told you."

"It's alright, your safe now."

I smiled faintly. "Now that your back, that guy outside wanted to talk to you." He said, motioning out the window, where Skylar was, tapping his foot. "OH." I muttered, walking back down the stairs and opening the door. I quickly slammed it shut and walked over to Skylar.

"Yeah?" I asked, standing up straight.

"Well, Hylia, I wanted to know...er..." He looked up at the window, "I'll talk to you at school ok? Bye." Skylar ran off, I'm guessing he didn't want my dad to see us together, especially since I told him I hated Skylar. I walked back in the house and saw my dad on the phone. He nodded once and hang up.

"Dad? What was that about?" I asked, sitting on the couch relaxing.

"Hylia, I'll tell you in a bit. But I have to go upstairs."

I flicked my hair in his direction and humphed. He could at least tell his daughter something.

* * *

_Farore's Home_

_4:07_

_Farore's P.O.V_

_I laid down on my bed napping when I heard something coming from downstairs. I'll check it out after my shower..._

After the most refreshing shower I had, I walked down the stairs wearing a casual t-shirt and shorts. I looked around the kitchen but couldn't tell the source of the noise I heard. I walked to the door and opened it, expecting someone to have knocked. No one was there? What was it? I hear the phone ring from the dining room. Walking in there, I found my younger brother Forest playing a game. I laughed lightly when he shouted angrily at it.

I picked up the phone.

_Farore: Hello? Woods residence._

_Mysterious person: May I speak to Forest Woods?_

_Farore: Er, who is this?_

_M.P: This is his best friend Malachi._

_Farore: Oh, hang on_

_Malachi: ...ok?_

I hand the phone to Forest and leave the room, I hear, "you're here?! Farore open the door for Malachi!"

I shake my head, and open it. Forest's best friend says 'hi' and runs up holding his own phone up to his ear. I walk back into the kitchen and open a bag of chips for the boys.

* * *

_Naryu's Home_

_4:38_

_Naryu's P.O.V_

_Lance had left, and Allen was just being a bother. My mom had died when Allen was 2, and my dad worked everyday except Sunday from 5am - 10pm. It was rather depressing at the silence of the house. I turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels. Nothing interesting was on so I turned it back off. I walked over to the computer and logged on as myself. 'Nara'. I had a couple of messages which I quickly checked. Just job offers. Wait! If I were to get a job, dad wouldn't have to work so hard, and all I would need is to call Din so she could baby-sit! I rushed over to the phone and dialed Din's home number._

_Naryu:..._

_Other Line:..._

_Din: Hello?_

_Naryu: HI! Is this Din?_

_Din: The one and only... what's going on?_

_Naryu: I need you to baby-sit Allen while I get a job._

_Din: What?! You would have to leave school immediately if you were to get a job, you shouldn't take the night shift, and goodness knows what would happen if you were to take the morning shift. You got school to do!_

_Naryu: I know, it's risky. But please, if that would happen, my dad wouldn't have to do so much work. And then I can see him more often!_

_Din: I don't know..._

_Naryu: Please! It's the best plan I thought of!_

_Din: Yeah, better than making your dad sick..._

_Naryu: Hey! I thought they would pay him more and make him work less!_

_Din: For a girl so wise, that was a **dumb **idea Naryu._

_Naryu: I know, I know. But just come over. Bye._

_Din:...hey! Don't hang up on me!_

_Other Line/Naryu's:..._

_'Click!'_

I hung up and started surfing through my emails. Waiter? No. Chef? No. What about Cashier? Naw. I think I'll just take the waiter job. In order to apply, it required me to answer these questions.

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Name: Naryu Lanara

Desired job: Waiter

Telephone: -

Email: -

Shift wanted: Evening

Days: Weekends besides Sunday, or Weekdays

I finished it up and smiled. All I had to do was send it in. I clicked 'send' and waited. It would probably be replied to in either a couple of hours or next week.

I applied and waited. Kind of like a waiter. I heard the doorbell sound. It must be Din.

* * *

_Lanara's Doorstep  
_

_4:52_

_Din's P.O.V_

_I pushed the doorbell button and waited. The door opened immediately and Naryu ushered me inside._

"Ok. I just sent in the application." Naryu said excitedly.

"Gratz." I mumbled, sitting down. "Do I start baby-sitting now?"

"Yep. I'll be heading there to see if they will accept me. Wish me luck!"

"Wish you luck..." I muttered as she shut the door behind her.

_What luck..._

I shuffled around the room, looking for her brother Allen. He couldn't be far...

"Hi!" A cheery voice said, crunching something.

I turned around and faced Forest, who had a friend beside him, and they were helping themselves to chips.

"Hi. I'm here to baby-sit you." I said

"what? Where's Naryu?"

"Out." I replied

"Going out? She should have told me, I would've given her some advice."

"NO. She went outside." I clarified, not wanting him to think the wrong thing.

"Oh, Ok. Let's have some fun." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into another room.

* * *

_Erick's Home_

_5:10_

_Erick's P.O.V_

_I sat on the couch downstairs, Mara sitting next to me. She was fighting back tears, and an occasional sniff disturbed the silence._

"Mara, you're going to be alright. Skylar is just a jerk. He only cares about himself."

"But...I cost you your friendship...you should have left me alone..." She mumbled woefully

"I was protecting you. Just like Mom and Dad taught me." I said, looking outside, "I wonder where they are..."

"I know. I feel so lonely, without you." Mara said sadly

"Don't worry, just forget about Skylar." I replied

"I can't. We used to be best friends. In fact, we had a relationship. But Hylia ruined it. He rejected me, and broke up for Hylia. And from what I heard, they aren't even together." Mara replied, looking at her feet, "I'll take your advice, I'll forget about Skylar. I hate him. He hates me. I'll try to forget about him."

I nodded, and noticed she started to shiver. I handed her the blanket next to me and turned on the TV. Monster Scrapers 2 was on. Monster Scrapers is a series of horror flicks about a two girls and a guy on a haunted island. The first one was when it all started. They boarded a private jet and they crashed landed. Now creepy things are happening. Now, in the second movie, they have another guy, and this time, more scary monsters. I imagined Tao, Me, Mara, and Din being chased by the monsters. Skylar and his gang. I shuddered at the part when a monster grabbed one of the girls. Mara squeaked at it. I changed the channel immediately.

"Let's not watched that." I said, scrolling through. I finally stopped at a chef show before leaving the room.

* * *

_Lance's Home  
_

_5:39_

_Lance's P.O.V_

_I arrived home in time to see my mother talking on the phone. Her face showed rage, and she was definitely angry._

"I refuse!" She screamed angrily

_"I don't care what you 'refuse'!" _The other line spoke angrily, _"you made this deal, it is either time to make it or break it. And if you break it, you can't live in the house you live in now!"_

I grabbed the phone and said, "what is this about?"

_"Excuse me, who is this?"_

"Her son Lance."

_"Let me tell you something Lance. Your mother is a -"_

I hung up and handed mom the phone. "Just hang up if they keep harassing you mom." I said, walking upstairs, "it isn't worth your energy." She replied, "ok."

I entered my room and sat down. It seemed that once dad left the house, these crazy callers would bother us and tell us to 'pay up' about something we didn't even buy. My first conclusion was that they had the wrong number. My second was that they were crazy. My third was that they were scammers. We finally just decided to hear them out, but that made my mom really disagreeable and stressed. I finally told her to just ignore them.

I closed the curtains in my room and pulled out my phone. I had no mail. I finished my homework. But I wanted updates on Hylia's well-being. Was she safe?

I dialed Skylar's number and waited.

_Skylar: Hey, what's up?_

_Lance: Is Hylia safe?_

_Skylar: Yeah, I think Mara and Erick plotted this. By the way, ignore Erick the next time you see him._

_Lance: Why?_

_Skylar: He is with Mara._

_Lance: So...? What?_

_Skylar: I think they kidnapped Hylia_

_Lance: Don't jump to conclusions..._

_Skylar: I know it was them..._

_Lance: Keep investigating, I have to go. Bye, talk to you later._

I hung up and laid down. The TV was on, so mom must be watching a kitchen show.

* * *

_Faron's Home_

_5:58_

_Faron's P.O.V_

_I finished reading Skylar's notebook, and then realized that it was his journal. Ugh...wrong thing... Ariana had just ran into my room.  
_

"What's up big brother?" She asked, sitting down on my bed. I snapped the notebook shut and said, "why don't you knock before barging in?" She frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Go away!" I snapped angrily. I saw tears swell up in her eyes and she shouted, "fine! Be a jerk like you want to be! Your just like your mean friends!" She ran out the room and slammed her door. "Keep out!" I snapped.

I frowned and turned over. I didn't know why, but I felt suddenly negative and angry. Something was up. I got up and walked down stairs. I looked out the window and saw a note.

_Dear Faron,_

_are you feeling negative today? Why don't you call me?_

_Valeria_

Valeria was my best friend. I didn't know that she was around though. I called her number and waited for her to answer.

_Faron:..._

_Other Line:..._

_Faron:..._

_Valeria: Hello?_

_Faron: Hey, this is Faron._

_Valeria: Hey Faron, what's up?_

_Faron: Nothing much. Want to come over? I'm feeling negative..._

_Valeria: Sure._

I hung up and waited a couple of minutes before I heard a knock. I opened the door and Valeria came in. I shut the door behind her and blushed slightly. She was wearing a white shirt and shorts. Something that always made me feel...

"Hey... what's up?" She said, playfully smacking me

"I just yelled at my sister for some stupid reason."

"You probably miss me." She said teasing me

"I know." I said, facing her. I felt the urge to kiss her and leaned. She knew what I was thinking and did the same thing. When we were about an inch apart the door opened and my parents came in.

"Uh, Faron, you didn't say you had a guest." My mom said, staring at us oddly

I froze for a second. "Oh, she just got here." I replied truthfully.

"Hi Valeria. Do your parents know your here?" My dad said, eying us.

"Yeah, I told them before I came over." Valeria said

"Why don't you stay over for dinner?" My dad said, placing three pizza boxes down.

"Ok. I just have ask my parents about that." Valeria said, pulling out her phone.

"Ariana! Come down!" My mother called

I heard stomping footsteps, and at the top, was my red-eyed (which showed that she had cried), frowning, messed up hair, sister. She stomped down the stairs and whined, "Mom! Dad! Faron was being mean!"

My mom and dad looked at me confused. "Is that true?"

"Er...yeah..."

This was going to be bad...

* * *

_Skylar's Home  
_

_6:09_

_Skylar's P.O.V_

_I opened the door and saw my dad's worried face relax. My older sister frowned at me, and my younger brother ran up to me and hugged my leg._

"Skyce!" He squealed, hugging me tightly, "where were you?"

He was 5 years old, but he still called me 'Skyce'.

"I found Hylia."

"I thought you didn't care for her?" My sister Tara said

"Oh, I've changed." I said, eying her

"Son, don't you ever do that again. That was very foolish and dangerous." My dad scolded angrily

"Foolish? I saved her life. I don't think that was foolish in her friends and family's book." I said, going up the stairs.

He shook his head and shouted, "don't you ever do that again, you hear me? Never do that again!"

I shook my head and replied, "ok!" But I didn't really mean it. There was no way I wouldn't do that again. I now really liked Hylia. I walked into my room and noticed my journal was missing.

"Wha?" I said, feeling someone grab my wrist and spin me around. It was my neighbor Mary. She tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away.

"Who let you in?" I asked

"Your darling brother." She replied smirking. "Come on Skylar, we were going to do that before Mara and Hylia came. We were best friends."

"That was the past."

"So? What do you know about the future? That Mara's going to love you? Or Hylia? What about me?" She teased, pulling me closer. She was some-what attractive when she wore shorts.

"Come on Skylar. We could at least be friends..."

"No. Leave."

"Wait. I'm staying for dinner!" She said, running down the stairs. I growled angrily and slammed the door. Now who let that annoying pest in?

* * *

**The 'Awesome' Author's Note:Sorry Skylar, I let her in your home. But, that's just to bad :P You have no say in it  
**

**Skylar: I do!**

**Me: Nope.  
**

**Skylar: Yes I do!**

**Me: I'm the writer, you be quiet.**

**Skylar: Fine...**

**Anyway, a lot is going on isn't there? And who knew Faron liked that girl Valeria?**

**Faron: Hush! Farore might be listening!**

**Me: WHY? Why should I two-timer?**

**Farore: Who?**

**Me: You will find out in a few chapters *throws knock out gas***

**Hylia's Home! Yeah! And this chapter was extremely long (almost 3,000 words, I'm going to make chapters longer ok?) and it is time to answer those reviews!  
**

**SkyKly - **I'm glad you liked how much detail I put in it :) I felt like I didn't put a lot at all :P I'm glad you think that it was the best chapter! :D And thanks for reviewing!


	7. What Happened Saturday Night

****************Author's Note:******** Here it is, chapter 8. I'm glad it isn't really late. Would you guys mind if I put this on hiatus for a week while I worked on my sequels? Let me know in the comments.  
********

********Warning: Figures outside are in Erick's P.O.V********

* * *

********Chapter 8********

_At the dinner table_

_6:15_

_Skylar's P.O.V_

_Mary bashed her eyes at me innocently as I walked down the stairs, and it made me totally suspicious, especially since she did kept coming over when Hylia had gone missing._

While we were eating, I brought up the topic about Hylia.

"Who would have known that she was locked away at that old warehouse for at least a day." I said, glancing over at Mary, who suddenly grabbed her glass of water and started drinking it. She accidentally slammed it down too.

"Mary? Are you alright?" My father asked

"Yeah... I need to go home." She said, getting up and leaving

When she left, we ate in silence until my dad told my brother to leave the room. I put my bowl in the sink and was about to walk out the room when my mom asked, "what was that all about?"

"What?" I asked, looking at her confusedly

"You made Mary nervous, and anxious. What did you do?" She questioned

"I'm thinking she might have kidnapped Hylia. Why else would she be coming over to our house so often?"

My mom gasped, "that's not true! During the time before and after Hylia was kidnapped, her parents confirmed that she was in the basement. And her brother was watching her. They were playing board games. And as for the reason she keeps coming over is because you love her! Mary said so herself!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "she might be a criminal! And I don't like her! She makes me nervous!" I shouted angrily

"You shouldn't say that! Now you should go upstairs and get some rest. Good night."

"Good night." I said, slowing ascending the stairs.

* * *

_Faron's Home  
_

_6:20_

_Faron's P.O.V_

_I sat at the dinner table next to Valeria, who was sparking a conversation. But as soon as she went home and was out the door..._

"Faron! Don't be so mean to your younger sister!"

"Ok."

"You were supposed to be watching her, and taking care of her."

"she went in my room without asking."

"Young man, nothing in this house is yours unless you used _your _money to buy it."

"Yeah, I know," I started

"You should go to bed."

"Is Valeria going to our school?"

"I don't know, but just 'cause they're moving doesn't mean they will go to our school. Now Ariana, don't knock over that cup anymore, and don't forget to brush your teeth before you get in bed. I'll be up in ten minutes to tuck you in bed."

"Can I go to bed now? I'm tired." I said, yawning

They nodded, but my dad said, "we'll talk tomorrow OK? OK, good night Faron."

I trotted into my room and sat down on my bed.

_I really hope Valeria does go to our school. I mean, Farore and I are just friends...right?_

* * *

_Lance's Home  
_

_6:43_

_Lance's P.O.V_

_I sat in bed thinking about how Naryu was. I know we are just friends and all, but if feels like...we could be...more than that.  
_

My train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when my door swung open.

"Lance, remember your friend Jason is coming over, and he's here." My mom said, stopping to look around my room, "and clean up your room after he leaves."

I nodded, and got off my bed. Jason was my best friend since middle school, and he still is my best friend. I turned off the lights and shut the door before going downstairs to meet him.

"What's up Jason?" I asked, giving him a handshake before we went into the kitchen.

"Nothing much, what about you? How's school?"

_We don't go to the same school, but we usually meet every two weeks. Unless it is a holiday like Christmas or Thanksgiving, or Father's (and mother's) day, or Easter. _

"Well..." I lowered my voice into a whisper, "there is this girl..."

"What's her name?" Jason pushed, grabbing a cookie of the plate that was in the middle of the table, "is she...hot?"

I laughed nervously, "you'll see for yourself, she's coming over tomorrow with her family for dinner. Maybe you can come over?"

Jason laughed, "maybe, I'll have to ask...now...how was school _besides _the girl?"

"Well, the usual." I stated, "teacher trying to teach us, tests, mid-term in a little while, friends, and Skylar telling me to avoid Erick."

"Avoid Erick? He's your best bud!" Jason said

"I know."

"What are you going to do? Listen? Or not." Jason pushed

"I don't want Skylar to hate me, but I don't want Erick to either. I think I will talk to Skylar and Erick, or push them in one place."

Jason shook his head, "Skyce is a block. It's hard to change his decisions about 'friends', but when it comes to the hottest girl..." at this, Jason let out a whistle, "he's the slush. Easy to move."

I laughed, "that's him alright."

* * *

_Erick's Home  
_

_7:03_

_Erick's P.O.V_

_I came downstairs to find that Mara wasn't there. Where was she? I decided to check her room.  
_

I knocked three times, and went back downstairs. There was no answer. Then I heard whispers coming from outside. I spied outside to see Mara, and a dark figure.

I crept to the door and cracked it open to listen.

"But I'm not guilty!" Mara hissed

"Well you better, or you _will_ be next. You go to the police and tell them it was your idea. When you get out, we'll give you some cash. You just have to go to your _favorite _ice cream parlor." The voice spoke

"I'm not doing it!" Mara whispered

I saw the figure pull out a blade, that glimmered in the light. I heard Mara's whimper.

"But I'm innocent! My parents will hate me! They'll...not want me...and my brother...he knows I didn't do that! He would testify!" Mara said, quivering

"Well you better tell me now, or the knife..." The figure hissed

"Maybe you should wait for her answer.." A feminine voice said.

I looked around and felt someone push me out into the open.

"I'm sure this little witness won't be telling anyone." the second figure spoke

I saw Mara's eyes widen with fear.

"Don't kill him...I'll do it." Mara said, her face pale, and looking at the ground.

"But it wasn't your -"

"Quiet boy. She's doing her will. You aren't allowed to -"

I grabbed the figure in the darkness and flung the person into the female behind me. The crashed against each other, knocking the other person (who was a guy) on the dirt.

"Mara! Go get Skylar! Or Lance! Or...Din!" I shouted, grabbing a stick for self-defense, "or get the police! Tell them it's the Ghirahim Gang!"

Mara sprinted away from the danger, hopefully, to get help. Our parents were on vacation, and they wouldn't be coming back til Sunday evening. The woman in front of me got up and pulled out a pole. She spun it behind her before doing a horizontal slash, which I effectively blocked. She growled, and hissed at me, "don't you ever do that. We will get her..."

I pushed her backwards and said, "you don't know who you're messing with..."

Then I melted her pole and knocked her out...

* * *

_Hylia's Home  
_

_7:29_

_Hylia's P.O.V_

_I watched the clock turn to '7:30'. I took my shower real quick and dressed into my pajamas. I started to straighten my desk, when I heard my phone ring. _

I walked over to it and examined the caller. _Skylar_.

_Hmm, what's he calling about?_

I answered it, waiting for the other line to connect.

_Hylia: Hello? Skylar?_

_Skylar:...Hylia! How are you feeling?_

_Hylia: A little woozy, I could totally for a snooze. That is, before you called._

_Skylar: Why did you pick up!_

_Hylia: I guess you have something important to tell me, and you better tell me now before my dad comes and takes my phone away for the night._

_Skylar: OK. I wanted to say...uh...good night._

_Hylia: Good night?_

_Skylar: 'beep'..._

He hung up on me. I couldn't believe he would just...just...hang up! I put the phone down and crawled in bed. Life can be so cruel sometimes...

* * *

_Farore's Home  
_

_7:37_

_Farore's P.O.V_

_I finished tying my hair up before I went to brush my teeth. After about 10 minutes of self grooming, I walked back downstairs to do my chores. The dishes.  
_

_After I did the dishes, I saw the kitchen timer mark '7:42'. I flicked the TV on and started channel surfing. So far, there was nothing interesting. I turned it off and went back upstairs._

"Maybe I should call Faron." I said, to no one in particular. I walked over to the phone and dialed his home phone.

_Farore: Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la, la la la la..._

_Other line:..._

_Farore: 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la, la la la la..._

_Other line:..._

_Farore: Now we -_

_Faron: Hello?_

_Farore: Oh hi Faron! Finally! I almost got to the third verse._

_Faron: Third verse? What third - oh never mind, why did you call?_

_Farore: Well... I wanted to say good night._

_Faron: Good night._

_Farore: Good night Faron._

_Faron: OK really, good night Farore._

_Farore: Bye!_

_Faron: Bye and good night!_

I hung up because if I continued, the conversation would just be pointless.

I walked back upstairs, but I heard the door bell ring. Walking to the door, I checked and saw Mara.

_I should at least show some compassion..._

I opened the door and ushered her in. But she wouldn't move. It was like her feet were glued to the doorstep, and she was shaking.

"My brother is in trouble! You have to call the police! It's the Ghirahim Gang!" She shouted

My eyes widened, and I ran back to the phone, dialling 9-1-1.

_Farore: OK. Cool down Farore. OK -_

_911: This is 911, what is your emergency?_

_Farore: Get the police! At my friend's house -_

_911: Slow down kiddo, where are you?_

_Farore: At my home...as I was saying, at my friend's house, there is the Ghirahim Gang! Get the police!_

_911: OK. You may hang up now._

And hang up I did, I grabbed Mara's hand and ran back to their home.

...5 minutes later...

I came to the door of the house and followed Mara around back. I saw Erick, and two figures were tied up. He also was running a hand in his hair.

"Well that was a workout, I don't believe this is the smartest of the gang though." Erick said.

The police showed up a few seconds later and started asking Erick questions. He answered all of them, with a 'no way!' when they asked him if he was part of the gang. Mara was able to confirm that. They soon left with the two, and I said good night to Erick and Mara, and watched them enter their home...safely. I walked home and back to my room, before taking a shower. I don't want to smell like the outdoors.

* * *

_Naryu's Home  
_

_7:56_

_Naryu's P.O.V_

_Farore had just finished telling me about the Ghirahim gang that was at Erick's house. My eyes widened, and then I passed the news to Din. Her voice had a lot of concern in it. After I hung up, Allen sat there, tapping his foot.  
_

"Aren't you supposed to be upstairs by 8?" He asked

"No. That's you. I'm can come upstairs by 9:30." I said, sticking my tongue out at him

Allen frowned, then looked at the clock.

"Aren't you supposed to be upstairs?" I teased

"As a matter-of-fact," Allen stated, "**no**. It isn't 8 o'clock."

"Yet." I finished. Allen went into the kitchen and grabbed some crackers before stuffing them in his mouth like a chipmunk. I laughed, and went upstairs.

I went into my room and check my text messages before dragging Allen upstairs when it was officially 8. My mom had left when Allen was 8. My dad worked until 9.

I let out a sigh and was about to walk back upstairs when I heard the doorbell rung.

_Now who could that be?_

I walked to the door, and opened it. It wasn't my mom, it was a woman, and a girl. The woman had light-blue hair, and the girl had light-brown and blue hair.

"Uhm, this is the Lanara residence." I said

The woman stared at me for a second before whispering hoarsely, "Naryu? Is that you?"

"Mom?" I questioned

She pulled out a locket and showed me her picture when she was younger. Just like the one I had hidden in my dresser.

I let them in, closing the door after them.

"Naryu...I'm sorry I left you...but...I just couldn't stay for then..." She whispered, "Naryu, I want you to meet your sister. Sara."

_Sara? What's going on?_

* * *

_Din's Home  
_

_8:39_

_Din's P.O.V_

_I walked upstairs and entered my bedroom after Naryu's call. I was really worried about Erick. I couldn't leave the house tonight, I would just have to check tomorrow...  
_

I jumped in bed and curled up. My pet cat, Fuzzy, snuggled up to me, purring like a motor when I pet her.

_I wonder what Erick might be doing. I wonder if he is OK. I wonder -_

My train of thoughts were interrupted when my door cracked open and my mom said, "Din, go to bed." She turned off the lights and shut the door. A small sigh escaped my lips, and I let go of my cat. I saw its figure slink to the door, and start scratching. I got out of bed and cracked the door open to let it out. But I also heard someone talking. I stuck my head out and noticed that my parents' bedroom door was open, and the light was on.

"What about Din? Her friend Skylar told her that her friend Erick is a bad influence. Maybe she shouldn't go over to his house on Sunday."

"Why? How can we trust any of her friends? She never talks about them, she doesn't tell us where they live, and she doesn't even care!" It was my father's voice, he sounded very upset, "I think we shouldn't let her see or talk to _any of them_."

The words stung my heart, tears whirled up in my eyes, and I cried in my bed. I was worried about Erick. And I was worried about my friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I had to make you sad Din... Naryu's mom is back? And she has a sister named Sara? Hmm, this will be interesting. And why was Farore singing 'Deck the Halls'? I mean, who does that (you can try it if you want, I just don't recommend)!?  
**

**I think...it is time...to answer... those WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**SkyKly - **_Hmm, I wonder who Faron will choose. He did just say Farore and him were just friends...right? The question about who kidnapped Hylia almost was answered, but I'll tell you this...it wasn't just the Ghirahim Gang... I'm glad you loved how long the chapter was, and how interesting and how much drama was in it. Well, I hope this chapter equals the amount! Thanks for reviewing! _

**_Please leave a review, I do listen to guest reviews. Criticism is accepted...some much drama...how cruel life can be... *laughs*  
_**


	8. A Filler Chapter

****************Author's Note:******** Here it is, chapter 9, I'm really tired of thinking of rhymes. OK, I'll just make this chapter short, and only Naryu's P.O.V. Sorry for those who wanted more! I'll try to update a REAL chapter soon!  
********

* * *

_Naryu's Home_

_10:56_

_Naryu's P.O.V_

_I stared at my mom, awestruck. I didn't know I had a sister, and how would my dad react. I stepped backwards._

"This is just a dream isn't. My mom didn't come back..." I tried to convince myself, but when she touched me, I knew it wasn't a dream.

"Sweet Nayru, don't you know it's me?"

"I-I...don't know." I muttered

"Well why don't you fix us some food, and I'll explain."

"Oh sure."

"I see you started to turn into your dad." She said

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"Your dad always tried to deny that I lived."

"..."

I walked into the kitchen and started preparing her and Sara food, but then I heard the door unlock.

"Who are you?" I heard my dad

"Honey, you know it's me." My mom said

"How would I know? You don't exist!" He shouted

"But your _other _daughter does. And she can just come from the clouds or something."

_She's probably talking about Sara..._

"Get out my house woman!" He shouted

"Darling! This is _my _house too! I live here too!" She shouted

"You don't live in my house, you don't belong here, you're just going to pollute my daughter!" He shrieked

"Sara's your daughter too! And you're polluting my precious Naryu!"

"She's not yours!"

"She is too!"

"She isn't yours! Not get out of my house!"

I heard something shatter, and footsteps speed down the stairs.

_Allen! No!_

"Allen get back upstairs!" I ordered

"I'm not going back upstairs!" A defiant voice shouted back, "I'm going to meet my mom!"

"Allen Parker Lanara! You get back upstairs and let me take care of this!" My dad screamed

"He can meet his mother!" My mom said

"OH! Your all against me?! I guess I'll leave this cursed place and let you take care of 'your' house. Say good-bye!"

I heard the door slam shut, and the car engine roar, before I could hear it no more.

"I guess I'll have to get a job as soon as possible, and I think we should move from this small place, I found one where we could live, we will move in two weeks." I heard my mom say

_She probably wants to move away from this place because it reminds her of...dad..._

I brought in the food and set it on the table.

"I guess I should tell my friend Lance that." I said

"Lance?"

"Yeah, he's -"

"Go upstairs and go to bed Allen, you have homework to do." I said, cutting him off. Allen gave my mom a hug, and then he grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"You look tired. Naryu won't mind if you sleep in her bed, and she sleeps on the couch. The bathroom is over there, and the ..."

"Mom...why does dad...well...I don't know how to say it."

"Hate me? He felt like this after you were born for some reason. I wonder if he will fly out of this country." My mom said, "and if he wants you to visit him you can. You don't need to tie strings to me."

"Why?" I asked

"Because he might shun you. Now get some rest."

I went into the small living room and hopped on the couch. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Because I'm happy! Well, Naryu isn't. Because I'm happy! Clap along if... you like fanfiction! Clap along if you like this story! Clap along if you like that song! Clap along if you want me to update a better chapter! (put *clap* in your review). Bye! Peace out and love fanfiction!**

**-Sincerely, Legends of 'Zelda fan (aka, Legendoffun) -**


	9. Phone Privileges

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 10. I hope you like it. Sorry it is short.**

* * *

_Sunday, 1:32_

_Sky's Cafe_

_Skylar's P.O.V_

_I wanted to text Hylia, but my mom and dad always take away our phones on Sunday. They say it is a time of rest, not electronics. _

_I sat in my spot eating the sandwich I had got._

"Can we go home?" I whined

"So you can play on your phone or X-box? No way." My dad retorted

"Please!" I pleaded

"Nope, Skylar, if you aren't going to eat that, then don't order it."

I groaned, before stuffing it in my mouth, this was boring. We always wet to Sky's Cafe after church, and I hate to admit it, but even if the food is good, I rather have leftovers at home.

* * *

_1:35_

_Faron's P.O.V_

_I was reading a book when Valeria came in the room._

"This is my last time to visit you often, I will be living on the other side of town!" Valeria said excitedly

"Yep. I rather you stayed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then it would be easier to see each other."

"You'll see me at school."

* * *

_1:38_

_Farore's Home_

_Farore's P.O.V_

_I quit everything with Faron. The school dance is this Friday, and I'm sure he will just go with the new student, Valeria!_

"Honey what's wrong?" My mom asked, spotting the worry on my face

"I won't be going to the dance."

"But you love the dance? Why wouldn't you go?"

"Because no one is taking me."

"Faron is."

"No, he's taking the new girl, who is his BEST friend forever, to the dance. I just know it."

"Cheer up, boys don't matter."

* * *

_1:43_

_Naryu's Home_

_Naryu's P.O.V_

_I can't believe I will be moving in a few days! It is going to be exciting! And I have a sister! I always wanted one. I wonder how the girls will react, I'll chat with them tomorrow._

"Mom, do you think it would be alright if I brought my friends so they could meet Sara?" I asked

"Sure, but you need to get something they all like, including Sara."

"Pizza, soda -"

"I don't approve of soda, what if there's acho -"

"I'm sure there isn't any in it."

"Just don't get it."

* * *

_1:46_

_Din's Home_

_Din's P.O.V  
_

_I paced back and forth in my room, Erick hadn't called in a while..._

I walked over to the phone, but realized it was against the rules of our house to call someone, but if they called us...

The phone rang suddenly, and I dashed over to it.

_Erick!_

My face dropped when it said 'private caller'. Really, if you are so 'private', then I shouldn't pick up, I can be private too!

* * *

_1:50_

_Erick's Home_

_Erick's P.O.V_

_I sat on the couch, thinking of Din, and what she might be doing. I wish I could call her, but my phone was dead, my mom was using the only house phone, and my phone plug wasn't here yet. I sighed, maybe mom might let me on the computer so I can send her a message._

_..._

_Unfortunately, she said 'no', and I just had to wait until Monday..._

* * *

_1:53_

_Lance's Home_

_Lance's P.O.V_

_I turned off the TV and went into my room. Of course I had to get in trouble, and lose my phone privileges... I guess I should just go take a nap._

* * *

_2:01_

_Hylia's Home_

_Hylia's P.O.V_

_I sat there, eying my dad as he held my phone._

"Now what are you looking at?"

"My phone." I replied casually

"You aren't getting it back."

"Come on!"

"You were texting your 'boyfriend' in church when they actually said 'turn off you phones please!' that's basically a crime!"

"Ugh..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Seems like everyone lost their electronics and such. That's just to bad.**


	10. Growing Apart

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 1****1! I hope you enjoy. I am almost halfway done this story.**

* * *

**Monday**

_Lance's P.O.V_

_I glanced at the clock waiting for Skylar. So far, his chat with Hylia is taking forever._

"Hi Lance, do you know where Skylar is?" A voice asked. I turned and met Mara's friend Jacey. She likes Skylar too. Not loves, but likes him as a friend.

"He went to chat to Hylia. I don't exactly where he went. He did not tell me that."

"OK, where did you last see Hylia?" Jacey asked

"Actually, I can't remember where I saw her last. Aren't you excited that school ends in two weeks? We will be finished before the second week of June!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, well I have to go now. See you later Lance."

And with that being said, she skipped away. Naryu wouldn't be here this week because she was moving. But she didn't tell me that until 10 at night on Sunday.

_Erick's P.O.V_

_In the classroom I sat alone, watching Skylar talk to Hylia. I had rearview mirrors attached to my notebook. Since they were behind me, I could see them. Apparently, I could not hear or tell what they were saying._

_I glanced over my shoulder to see Jacey approaching them. This would be interesting._

"Hey guys," Jacey greeted, "what's up?"

Hylia and Skylar turned to her.

"We were just chatting. What brings you here Jacey?" Skylar questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to chat with you...in private."

Hylia crossed her arms, "are you doing Mara's dirty work because she is to afraid to come herself?!"

"No, what makes you think that Hylia?" Jacey hissed, "and I am her friend, not slave."

"So what?"

"That doesn't mean I would fo her dirty work."

"Humph, like that makes a difference..."

_Skylar's P.O.V_

Me and Hylia were chatting when Jacey popped in. Hylia got negative remarks, and thus, a battle began.

"It does make a difference!" Jacey hissed at Hylia

"No it doesn't under all your friendliness, it is just a hard rock." Hylia commented

"Under your pearly skin is a bullet. Sharp. Dangerous."

"Sure enough." Hylia replied

"So you did fake your kidnapping! You did that to frame Mara! And then you blame me as well!"

"I sure am glad that school will be ending soon. I can't stand this." I muttered aloud

Hylia and Jacey looked at me once before leaving to fo separate ways to their classes. Unfortunately, they have every class together besides gym.

_Faron's P.O.V_

_I searched for Farore, but I couldn't find her anywhere in the hallways._

I looked in my first class, and sure enough, there was Farore placing her books down.

"Her Faro."

She looked at me menacingly, "what do you want!"

"Just wanted to chat."

"Why don't you chat with your real friend, Valeria."

"Well, you are my real friend too."

"No I am not, leave me alone."

And she whipped her hair in my face. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Farore, listen," I started, "I am sorry I didn't get to chat with you but -"

"But what? That you only like Valeria, your darling?"

"No, but I... I don't know how to say this but... -"

"Faron!" I heard Valeria chirp behind me, "class is going to start in a moment, come on, let's get seats!'

She grabbed my hand and ran to a seat in the middle. I watched Farore's head turn away angrily.

_I'm sorry..._

_Naryu's P.O.V_

_Class probably began as my mom drove over to our new home. We had all our belongings already there, we just needed to unpack._

_When we came in, my mom showed us our rooms. It was a big home. My stuff was in my room already. I began taking everything that was mine out of the boxes. My bed wasn't in a box, it was nearby the window. My dresser was in the corner. I placed everything where I wanted it._

_...5 hours later..._

_The house was completely furnished with our stuff. Sara had her room next to mine. She sat on her chair, studying. I would have asked her why she was studying, but I decided it would be better to just leave her alone._

_I walked to my mom's room and knocked. There was no answer. She was probably downstairs admiring our new tea room. Apparently, dad left a great amount of money, which was used to buy the house. This house was three stories high. My mom also brought me a wardrobe full of clothing._

_Din's P.O.V_

_This weekend Naryu would show me her new home. I wonder if we will still have our summer-start bash._

_I was in the cafeteria waiting for Erick to come. No matter what Skylar said, he was my friend._

_I walked in the line, grabbing a tray as it moved on. This fall, the school was going to renovate, we were going to have uniforms, new lockers, new materials and backpacks. Everything would be new. We might even get a new student._

_I was next to fixing my plate. I took two scoops of mashed potatoes, one roll, two sandwich halves. I grabbed a water bottle and walked to a two seat table. I placed my platter down and started eating._

_I spotted Erick coming towards me, I smiled. But he was blocked by a guy instead. Then I saw my best friend Daniel sit down at my table._

_Sorry Erick._

_Hylia's P.O.V_

_I sat down at my table waiting for Skylar to arrive. I saw him approaching. But then I saw Jacey get in the way. Skylar stopped and Jacey leaned forward. They were...kissing!_

_Sickened, I picked up my plate and walked away. I did not want anything to do with Skylar if he really kissed that girl. I sat in a chair waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to class._

_I wasn't hungry anymore. I had lost my appetite. And it was all Jacey's fault. The bell rung and I dumped my food in the trash before heading to my locker. Jacey spotted me and smirked triumphantly._

_I scowled at her, and unlocked my locker. I stuck my hand in my locker looking for my books, but instead, they had been taken! I looked about and found all my books scattered on the floor. I put them all back._

_Every book was there, expect... my school journal!_

_Farore's P.O.V_

_Thought were scattered across my mind as I tried to fill in my test. But I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was Faron. Then it was smashed apart by Valeria, who laughed evilly every time._

_I had to say something to them...but what? The words always remained in my head when I planned on saying them. I started whispering to myself, and the people besides me glanced suspiciously at me.  
_

_I growled when they stared and continued in with my test. I had just finished when the bell rung. Everyone left for school was out. Everyone except me. I checked my answers, then double-checked, then triple checked._

_I let out a sign and blew my bangs away from my face. I handed my test in and left the classroom. I tried my best to avoid the hallways, and ended up coming out by the cafeteria. There wasn't a lot of people as I walked home and turned on my phone._

_I wonder what Naryu is doing._

* * *

**Author's Note: And I am finally done this chapter. There will be a sequel for this story if you wanted to know. Sorry this update was short, I just wasn't in the mood. I also had writer's block. Anyway, peace out.**

**-Legendoffun-**


	11. Mistake

**Author's Note: I ****had to get a new browser, and it works better than the old one I used to be using. Well, even though the sequel is expected anytime soon, I will let you in a new secret. I am going to shorten this story to eight chapters left not including the preview of the next book. Anyways, ****enjoy this chapter **

* * *

Din walked to her class a few moments before the bell rung. The teacher eyed her suspiciously when she dropped into her casual spot next to Farore. When he turned around, Din wrote a note to Farore, telling her to read and pass to Lance, who sat in front of her.

When the note was passed, Din pulled out her notebook and jotted down her homework assignment.

"Well, here is an exciting announcement. The freshmen Karaoke Night is this Friday. You guys are coming or studying?" The teacher asked with his back to the class. A few whispers slipped around the room while a new voice spoke, "You know, shouldn't it be the next week? After all, are classes end next week."

"All true. But a week early should give you hope...for Test and Term Week." The teacher laughed aloud, "I hope you didn't...forget."

A few kids gasped, revealing their horror. The teacher scoffed. "Anyways, I have an assignment for you..."

...

Din walked out the classroom, chatting with Farore.

"Naryu settled in at her new home yesterday. She also got a new phone." Din commented

"That's nice, I was wondering when she would have gotten a new one, her flip phone was...well..."

"Kind of, out of date?" Din finished

"Yeah."

"Hey Din and Farore, when is Naryu coming back?" Lance's voice sounded behind them

"Um, I don't exactly know. Perhaps her friend Lyra would know." Din replied, walking of to her locker.

...

Din spun to her last number (or letter) on her combination and opened her locker. A small squeak sounded in the partly filled hallway. She pushed her math book inside the locker and straightened it quickly before pulling out her textbook for Medical Class. It was kind of extra credit, and none of her friends were in that class.

"Hey." A voice said

Din turned around and saw a kid with dark brown hair and green eyes stare back at her.

"My name is Keith."

"OH, hi Keith. I'm Din."

"I hear you have the same Medical Class as me." He said, pulling out his books from the locker next to her. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a study date, you know, the test and terms coming next week..."

"I'd love to," Din replied writing her name on a slip of paper, "call me."

She watched Keith's face color before he walked away.

_Don't tell me he has a crush on me..._

* * *

Farore waited for Skylar to come back from his long chat with Hylia. She wanted to talk about Faron, and why he wasn't talking to her anymore.

"Well..." Farore said, watching Skylar come out from the door, "I need to hear the reasons."

"Well... he is kind of busy helping V-"

"Don't even say her name."

"Well, he is busy helping _her _with the terms and tests next week while also helping her fit in the school."

"What a lame excuse."

"Not my fault that Faron said that." Skylar replied with a shrug.

Farore huffed angrily and leaned against the wall. "Where is he anyway?"

"Probably with...well you know who at her locker." Skylar replied watching Farmer storm off in the direction she knew all to well. Skylar shrugged it off and walked to his locker to drop off his books and head home.

* * *

Erick leaned against the wall of the hallway watching Farmer storm off to face Faron. He scoffed when he spotted Skylar eying him angrily.

"Why do you hate Mara so much?"

Skylar clenched his fist, "I don't want to hear about her anymore."

Erick punched the wall lightly beside Skylar, "you aren't going to win Din on your side because she cares and trusts me more than your group joined. And Farore is bound to quit if you let Valeria join your group." Skylar huffed.

"You are just trying to worry me."

Erick started walking off but stopped, adding one last comment, "and you look like you are following for Mary Parker, am I right? I'm sure Hylia wouldn't want to hear about that now would she?" He grinned and disappeared. Skylar growled and walked away.

* * *

Faron handed Valeria her last book and smiled. "Thanks for helping me." Valeria said, her cheeks a dark red. Faron smiled in return. They locked eyes and Valeria stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips. And what bad timing Farore had as she stormed right in. She gasped, and her face turned red like a bull angry at a small red speck on your back. Faron and Valeria pulled apart in shock.

"Oh I understand. You only care about her. What happened to our friendship Faron?" And she ran off crying.

"Wait, Farore! I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Faron trailed off. Valeria laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll get over it. Just leave her alone for a week and she will feel fine. Maybe a little angry, but fine."

Faron let out a sigh and waved bye before heading to his locker.

...

He dropped off his books and headed to the door and outside. Farore was crying on the front step.

"Go away!" She shouted, getting up and running off. Faron sighed.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did, sorry that I haven't updated, I was traveling and such, and I didn't have much time when I came back. So I hope this will replace the long-awaited chapters.  
**

**\- Love writing, Love Fanfiction -**

**~Legendoffun**


	12. Apologize

****Author's Note: This chapter is where I continue the last place I started. That probably doesn't make any sense, but whatever.****

* * *

****Chapter 12****

Lance slammed the locker as hard as he could to let out some steam. Why was he this angry? Perhaps you should see what happened yesterday with him and Valeria.

_..._

_"Come on Lance, it's no biggy if you invite Samuel over."_

_"But I didn't invite him. Just because you want to bring someone who wasn't invited over to my home isn't right. In fact, my parents would be furious."_

_"What? Your parents wouldn't mind if you invited _**_Natalie_**_!"__  
_

_"By the way Valeria, its **Naryu**, not **Natalie**."_

_"So what? I'll call him for you."_

_"No, he's not coming over, if you have a problem with that, just leave."_

_"I do!" Valeria spat, standing up and walking out the door_

_..._

"Lance..."

I turned my head to see Valeria leaning against a locker, she was twisting a few strands of her hair anxiously.

"What do you want?!" I questioned angrily

"Just chill OK? I came here to say sorry about last night. And...two days ago. I should have remembered about Naryu's feelings for you. I totally forgot, and messed up your friendship. I know it means everything to you two, and that's why I'm here. But...I got a little jealous, so I convince my parents to switch me to this school, and since I was your friend, maybe you would help and pay more attention to me. It all started when I drank that punch at a friend's house. I kept on feeling funny, and yesterday I went to the doctor. They said something was wrong with me, and that I was going to have to live somewhere else for 2 years before I can come back. So...this is good-bye."

"Wait...what?" I said, surprised

"This is good-bye Lance, tell Naryu I'm sorry."

And Valeria hugged me before running off down the halls.

_I can't believe this is even happening..._

* * *

Hylia sat cross-legged on a bench waiting for Din to arrive. It turned out that Skylar was switching a few classes so he could avoid Erick and Mara some more. Hylia had a change of heart. She no longer hated either of them. She was friends with Mara, but she wouldn't show it when Skylar was around, and that began to make some problems. Erick was telling Hylia to just join their group altogether, and sometimes he wouldn't bother to point it out _in _Skylar's face. And now, she was talking with Skylar.

"You would really join the team that tried to kidnap you!"

"Skylar, it wasn't them, it was that gang, and you also have no proof if it _was _them anyways."

"Still, trust me, we've been friends longer than they have tried to become."

"Skylar, I'm sorry, but if you can't handle the fact that I'm being friends and friendly with them... I don't think you'll want t hang out with me anymore."

And Hylia got up and left Skylar fuming with angry. She didn't know it, but that was definitely going to cause trouble in the future...

* * *

At Naryu's new neighborhood, she was neighbors with a classmate, James. He had dark bluek(black and blue) hair, and purple eyes. He was a writer, and very soon became friends with Naryu. She didn't really have feels for him, but you never know, some of the moments, you might be able to ship them, as long as you had a box and stamp. So at this moment, Naryu and James were chatting in the hallways about their futures.

"So, would you do the OC Meme sheet if someone were to tag you?"

Naryu laughed, "I think I would. I love seeing how everyone writes in it, there's just one question I wouldn't answer."

"What?" James asked

Naryu blushed, "my type."

James snickered, "what is you type, Naryu?"

She poked him playfully, "whatever."

"OH really...am I not your _type_?"

Naryu blushed, "be quiet before a bookshelf falls on your head."

All of a sudden, Lance walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw James.

"Eh...Nayru, can we.. talk?"

"Sorry, another time Lance."

Lance put his head down, "oh, OK."

* * *

Skylar frowned angrily, _why would she want to hang out with them. I mean, I know they tried to kidnap her. I guess I'll need to find my way in and collect evidence._

* * *

**Author's Note: You like? Please review!**


	13. Distant Friendship

****Author's Note: OK, instead of doing summer, I'll continue a special surprise in the next book. I'll give you the title in the last chapter (I did this because summer is basically over, and I didn't have the free time I _thought _I would have). I hope you understand, and thank you reviewers and guests and followers and such, but always remember, to leave a note or review either before or after the chapter so I understand I'm not just writing this story for nothing. Wouldn't you like reviews in your stories? Anyway, enough of the subject, let's start.****

* * *

She sometimes wondered where Din had wondered off too. They seemed distant ever since the fight between Skylar and Erick. It seemed that she couldn't get in touch. Hylia worried about the friendships that were now becoming distance. Girlfriends, friends, old friends. Why couldn't they all just be friends, and not jealous of each other? Why did Skylar always have to push subjects against Erick? She now knew what they needed. The girls needed a girls' night out, and the boys just need to get their act together. She was sick of Skylar trying to act like he was guiding her to a better future and life, instead reuniting old friends. What could be wrong with that?

Her train of thought was interrupted when Farore came in and spoke.

"Hey, Hylia, are you alright? You look a bit upset."

"Truthfully, I'm completely upset. Why should one friend -"

"Your talking about Skylar again aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but why would one friend - Skylar - not want me to be friends with Din and Erick? He has whatsoever no proof that Erick kidnapped me, and it was a group of girls. Skylar obviously doesn't realize that, and I would have to point that out to him before things got any worse."

"You didn't exactly _point out _who kidnapped you." Farore said

"You're right. I better do that now, I'll see you later Farore." I said, leaving her to think of how my conversation might turn out.

* * *

It's a complete bummer that summer break will only be about a month and three weeks. And two of those weeks I'll be spending visiting my father, while the three weeks I'll be spending with my mom, and the two I'll be spending...probably studying.

Naryu had these thoughts shifting in her mind as she searched through her locker for a text-book. Obviously, she wasn't ready to spend her first few weeks separated from her parents. Sure, Paris sounds exciting, but would you like to spend that alone with your dad, one whole week he's working, and then you can vacation for about 5 days? She didn't like the odds of her vacation this summer.

* * *

Din and Faron chatted about the situation of a broken friendship. Mainly, they were thinking the same thing. Skylar was the one who was making the mistake. He clearly shouldn't have broken the friendship between Hylia and Erick. He was very selfish not thinking of others. Then they laughed a bit. They sounded like 10 year olds fussing over a kid who ate all the candy. Skylar would learn the right way to apologize to his new and old friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yet another short chapter. I'll let you know, this is more of a filler chapter. Anyway, thanks again for reading.**


	14. Another Chapter

****Author's Note: So far, this story has done great. If you want to hear a little more about the next book, check out 'Diary of Oneshoters'. It has a bit of the story as the last chapter.****

* * *

Naryu closed her suitcase and closed her bags. Today she was leaving for Paris, where she would enjoy two weeks with her father, and the rest of her summer with her mom. She didn't like them being divided.

_Together we stand, divided we fall_.

The quote hung over her bed, and it was a painful reminder every morning. But Naryu just couldn't take it down. It reminded her of her broken friendships and family. She needed to remember, not toss away. Naryu picked up her duffel bag and dragged her suitcase down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm ready."

"I wish you didn't have to go to _him_. Whatever he says, don't listen." My mom said, sticking in my hand a passport. "You'll need it."

I nodded, before getting in the car.

...

At the airport, I took out my ticket and turned off my phone. My plane wasn't here yet. I was surprised when a guy came up and asked, "are you Naryu Lanara?"

"Uhm, yes." I replied, arching my eyebrow

"You father sent me to go get you. You'll be riding in his jet he bought to get_ you_."

I widened my eyes.

"Really?"

"He's waiting for you in the jet."

I grabbed my luggage and followed the man in the suit until we came up to a jet labeled, '_Lanara_'. He took my luggage and put it in, while I got in the jet. I looked back at the airport, where my mom was. She had left when I went with the man. I turned to see my father. He had no angry expressions on his face, but he wore a black suit, and perfectly combed hair. Then I turned my head to see a woman with blonde hair.

"Naryu darling, this is your future mother, Selene."

I smiled, before sitting down in the chair for me.

"Hi Naryu, you're father was telling me about you! You sound like a perfect daisy!"

"Oh, thank you."

"Well Naryu, how was school? I was thinking..."

"Kyle, don't... let her get used to Paris before you push her with that decision."

_What decision?_

"Dad, is it alright if I use my phone?"

"Sure sweetie."

I turned on my phone, and dialed James' number. He picked up instantly.

"Hey Naryu, where are you?"

"I'm on a plane headed to Paris, I wanted to see how you are doing."

"I'm great actually, that's cool that you're headed to France, tell your dad I said 'what's up'. I got to go Naryu..."

"Oh, ok. Later then. Bye."

* * *

Faron dialed Farore's number for the eighth time.

_Please pick up Faroe, come on, come on. You know I didn't mean it..._

The phone picked up.

"Um, hey Faroe?"

"Who is this?" The voice said

"Me, your friend Faron."

"Hold on."

The other line hung up.

_You can't just avoid me._

I called their home phone, to get Farore's mom.

"Um, Mrs. Woods, I was wondering if you would let -"

"If this is Faron, why don't you speak to her."

"Wait, no you don't want to-"

"Farore! It's Faron!"

I heard in the background, "I don't want to speak to him!"

"Oh, she can't come now."

"Just... nevermind." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. She couldn't avoid me if I go to her home. I got up and went downstairs, opened the door, grabbed a key and shut it after me.

...

I was at the Woods household now. I knocked on the door, before it opened to show Mrs. Woods.

"I'm here to see Farore."

"Come on in, she's in the basement studying."

She showed me to the basement, and I went downstairs. It was really nice.

"Hey Farore, can we...talk?"

* * *

Hylia shifted in her spot uneasily, her dad had just discovered her bad grades.

"And why did I not hear about this yet? I guess no ice cream after all."

"I... forgot."

"And then you got suspended? Oh, what a coincidence. The phones happened to go offline when she called, hm?"

"Well... I wanted to tell you."

"Hylia, go up stairs. You're grounded for the month."

"But summer break just started!"

"To bad for that, suspended! Just to think of that."

* * *

Erick dialed Skylar's number, only to hear from his phone that the other line had blocked him.

"That stinks."

So instead, he dialed Din's number. Since she did not pick up, he left a message

"Hey, Din, you want to hang out at my place. We're having pizza. It can be just me, you, and my sister. That's all. OK? Bye."

Erick waited, and waited, and waited. Then he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to see Din walk in with wings.

"Do you have the pizza?" She asked

"I was thinking you would want it hot, so, I'll order it now. Come on in. Mara! Din's here!" I shouted, heading over to the phone to order three boxes of pizza.

I dialed the number and order two pepperoni and one sausage and pepper. I also asked for two pepsis. When the pizza guy got here, quick and early, I payed and tipped him 10 bucks. Then, our fun began.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was an interesting chapter. And Naryu's headed to France to enjoy half her summer. On the other hand, Hylia's grounded for a month, Faron about to try to fix a 'relationship', and Erick and Din our hanging out together. A lot's going on, but that's only half the chapter. Next half comes in the next update!  
**


	15. Ending: But There's More To IT!

****Author's Note: I think this will be the last chapter. Because of my lack of ideas, I'm ending it in this one. Plus, I got another one on my hands (Search for the Sword Shards). So, I hope you don't mind, reading the last one. But please review.****

* * *

Farore turned off the tv. Even though she was happy school had ended...she had felt so lonely. She was now in the basement, when Faron came down.

"Um, Farore, can we..talk?"

She shifted to her side, and turned her head. Staring at him. "What?"

"Well... I'm sorry. I didn't mean, and Valeria promised to -"

"I don't want to hear about _her_. It's her fault. It's _your _fault. Maybe if you had remember me a little more, and included me in the group, maybe you wouldn't have this. OR maybe you would have had **worse**." Farore faced the tv again and turned it on again.

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"If you were sorry, why didn't you do anything?! She practically bullied me! She made sure I _wasn't_ included! And what did you do...? Nothing! **Absolutely **nothing! I can't believe we were even friends!" Farore shouted, running upstairs and slamming the door.

Farore sprang to her room and slammed the door hard. It seemed as if her life was falling apart. Maybe she was falling into depression. Whatever it was, she was really upset. Naryu, her best friend since she was 8, was away at Paris. Din and Hylia was busy, Erick was probably with Din, Lance was probably worried about Naryu, Skylar was just being a marker [dividing them], and Faron was just plain...annoying.

She got off her bed and looked at the group picture that was taken on a Saturday. Everyone had smiles. There was no Valeria. She sighed, and placed it back down again.

"If I could have one wish...I'd wish there was something that would happen that made us all friends again..."

As Farore sat back on her bed, a small tear dropped to the ground. As the light caught onto it, it glimmered green, and disappeared.

* * *

Lance hung up. He guessed Naryu was already flying, so he wasn't supposed to call her. But that stunk. Erick was hanging over Din, Farore was probably with Faron, Skylar wasn't in a mood to chat, and Hylia was...well, as from what he got in a text, she was grounded.

"Well, this certainly stinks."

Then, the phone rung. My mom wasn't home, so I went downstairs and answered it.

"Uhm, hello?"

"_This is Allstar Corp., if you don't pay us...we promise, you'll get it..._" then they hung up.

I had no idea what was going on. My stomach grumbled, and I walked to the pantry and grabbed come Ritz crackers. I took out a bunch, made peanut butter crackers and walked to the living room and turned on the tv. After I had eaten all of them, I heard a slight buzzing, probably from upstairs. I looked around for a fly, but saw none. So I headed upstairs, into my room and opened the door. OH sure, everything was normal, besides for this portal on my wall!

* * *

Skylar paced back and forth. He felt a little guilty for separating everybody, but he seriously needed to know who was behind Hylia's kidnapping. He shook it off, probably a few of those hard to find gangs, all over Hyrule City. I heard a buzzing around me. Looking around, I widened my eyes and rubbed them. A portal was blocking the tv set! Plus... I really wanted to watch tv...

* * *

Din and Erick laughed. They had so much fun, and Mara was funny. Hylia and Skylar made her seem so even, but actually, she was awesome. Erick was lucky to have a sister like that.

We were watching a movie, when I heard Mara shout. We had just sent her to get some popcorn, but unless there was a spider on the pot, something was definitely wrong. We paused the movie and headed to the kitchen to see Mara cornered by some strange pig-like creatures [aka moblins].

"Mara!" Erick said, horrified.

"I got it!" Din said, making a fire-ball and hitting a moblin aside.

"Mara, run!"

Mara sprinted off, probably to get some help. It was just two against three. Erick launched himself at a moblin and beat that one up, while Din roasted another. The last one they defeated together, knocking it into the wall. It disappeared in purple dust, and a portal appeared. Din and Erick exchanged glances. Erick picked up a fork, and tossed it at the portal. It disappeared. They exchanged glances again, took out their phone, and texted the picture to everyone, including Skylar.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...! Well, I'm not going to tell you what happens next, because this is the end! Now of course, there's a sequel to this... but, you'll have to wait until I'm halfway started with my other stories before this one comes! Anyway, peace out, and read my new fanfictions:**

**Search for the Sword Shards**

**The Life of a Knight!**


End file.
